Vaati
I am Darkness Incarnate and I am the Destroyer! Your nothing but an Insignificant Flea and now you shall be sentenced to Hell! Muhahahhahahahahah! Vaati is the Main Antagonist of Minish Cap, The Four Swords Series, and one of the Central Antagonists of Beyond Light and Darkness. Vaati is the Leader of the Dark Intrelopers, Head of the Torture Unit in Shadowblood, and one of the 1st Villains who joined Dark Emperor after the Bleach villains and the Trecherous 13 Court Gaurd Squads. He became the 3rd Death General of Shadowbloood after Several years of service in Shadowblood. The picture above's credit goes to GoldPrincess from Deviantart. Appearance He shares the almost the exact same look he had in The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap which is basically him wearing a purple Tunic with a belt and has some type of shoes and he wears a long purple cape. He also has a purple hat on him and his hair is kinda purple as well along with his eyes being red. However times have changed rapidly ever since he first became a low ranking member in Shadowblood then evolved rapidly into a high quality member working for Shadowblood as it's highest paid Generals of all Shadowblood. Perhaps as he's even promised to his Master, finally earning the chance to become the most insane and powerful Sorceror of all The Universe and Beyond, let alone the most powerful in Shadowblood. While Vaati does appear similar most of time by either wearing the suit of an insane sorceror to a destructive eyeball monster, it's been made clear that he never really stays the same for long, since he's constantly evolving and getting more powerful, his appearence and suits have appeared far differently over the course of the years especially in Shadowblood. This is mostly due to the fact the Vaati himself is a Gigantic Mass or a Shapeless Ameba of Destructive Dark Force that possess no true form and is consntantly evolving in a fast constant rate even for a powerful Cosmic, he simply shows off more of his ability more often then not, with each outfit symbolizing more of his evolving insanity and personality (If he has was one) over time becoming more outlandish and insane by the second. His outfits and suits change constantly from a inoccent looking child while he's planning for deception, to an endless and evil shadow, to a Demonic Sorceror, to Corrupted Black Knight, to a Demon King of Hell, to a Lord of Monsters, to a Bane of Existence, to Titan Lord with unfathomable power, to even an Ameba or eyes to terrify any opponent, their seems to be no limit to what Vaati can turn into and do with countless amounts of powers, transformations, and abilities too strange to even describe and fathom in a mortals brain. But what's even scarier and even more ironic is not the fact that Vaati possess such powerful and Destructive Power with Unlimited Strength that even Titans, other Cosmics, and possibly even some Old Ones would fear him for, is his high intelligence. Personality Vaati's personality is that of self-servitude and a desire for power, traits which originate from his witnessing the corruption in the hearts of humans. He is also shown to be cruel, cursing his former master upon becoming a sorcerer. He also displays considerable arrogance, believing himself capable of overpowering Link and the Four Sword with ease on multiple occasions, even after having been sealed in the Four Sword previously. He is also very lustful towards females, as demonstrated in Four Swords by his intention to make Princess Zelda his bride, as well as his backstory involving the kidnapping of various maidens who caught his fancy. In Beyond Light and Darkness Series, Vaati’s personality is expanded to show him to have a split-personality problem similar to Dhalia Fon or Lucy. Vaati is calm, Indifferent, Cold, Aloof, and Dispassionate most of the time, showing no emotion at all as for an example when Link of his time period mocked him, Vaati showed no sign of anger at all he just had the look of “I don’t care”. Vaati is Quite Cold viewing the entire Omniverse as nothing but a plaything for him and His Master to either Cause Chaos or Conquer for example he used Lightning’s protective nature for her sister against her and shape shifted into her purposing making himself look on the verge of death as Serah, when Lighting saw him as Serah she freaked out and tried to save Serah (Vaati) only for her to be stabbed in the heart by Vaati who reveals his true form. Vaati than just slightly laughs and mocks her naïve nature. Vaati is also Merciless and has no form of honor in his soul, viewing honor as another word for weak and pathetic and he is quite brutal in combat grabbing the King of Hyrule (of his era) by the neck and snaps his neck and cuts his head off and as Zelda arrives he smirks and tosses her father’s head and body to her to see her scream and become traumatized While in his calm state he seems to be like Emperor Mateus, Aizen, Wesker, and many other calm intellectual villains but his other side is what makes him the most feared of many soldiers of Shadowblood. Vaati’s 2nd side shows him to be a Complete Psychopath with no morals at all, Vaati’s Madness shows him to be even madder than even Asura, Crona, the Joker, Kefka, and many other Psychopaths. Vaati often laughs about almost everything only to mock people about it for example he often mocks how lustful his Master Terrantos’s women (since he has many not just his wives) are for Terrantos as he often says this to Soifon “Oh Yes you rather just ride Terrantos’s dick wouldn’t you” this often pisses Soifon off much to Vaati’s enjoyment. He also says other sexual comments about Terrantos’s women such as he says to the female Nobunaga “You must really like sucking Terrantos’s…” before he could finish he gets hit but He still laughs his ass off. Vaati is the only one that says anything sexual about Terrantos’s women in mocking tones along with some other psychopaths, even Dhalia the daughter of Terrantos does this. He is Highly Blood-Thirsty and Sadistic. Often just toying with his enemies to amuse himself as he will often inflict pain upon his foes and laugh Diabolically at the sight of their pain he will than either inflict more pressure on the wound or spill blood from his victim, he will often lick the blood of his hand showing the sign of his blood-lust. Vaati is also mad and gets excited about Death and Destruction wanting to cause as much death and destruction as possible bringing the world closer to true Chaos. He is also Cruel often saying things like “Give up you have no more fucking purpose just surrender now and I will make sure you suffer in the most agonizing way Hahahhahahahahahaa!” Showing more signs of his madness and cruelty he seems to care for no one but his rulers and will use and dispose of anyone who gets in his way. Plot "In the beginning their was only Vaati... and in the end of all days... their will only be Vaati... Vaati the Almighty... Vaati... deep within Chaos and Darkness is only that...... Vaati ~The Words of Vaati in Vaatism Minish Cap Originally of the Minish race, Vaati was fascinated by the evil that came from the heart of man. His master, Ezlo, fashioned a powerful magical cap as a gift for the humans that could make one's wishes come true. Vaati put the cap on without permission and transformed into a sorcerer. With his new power, he cursed his master, turning him into a living cap to spite him and to express his superiority. Before leaving Ezlo, Vaati revealed his plan to cross into the human world through the portal that opens once a century. Once on the other side, he would try to find the Light Force, a relic said to be the source of unlimited magical power. Over the course of the game, Vaati continuously seeks its location. To aid in his search, he impersonates King Daltus and orders the soldiers to look for the Light Force. Many of the guards don't believe in the tales of the Light Force, even suspecting that the king is not the same person, but continue looking for it under the threat of being imprisoned for disobeying the "king". Vaati learns that the location of the Light Force will be revealed if the Four Sword is reforged, and allows Link and Ezlo to continue their quest. The two eventually unlock a hidden room in the Elemental Sanctuary containing stained glass which tell that the Light Force resides within Princess Zelda. Vaati then thanks the heroes before knocking Link out and teleporting to look for the princess. By the time Link reaches Vaati, he's already managed to extract some of the Light Force from Zelda and transforms into his tall sorcerer form known as Vaati Reborn. Link defeats the form with the power of the Four Sword, and Vaati transforms into a demonic one-eyed black orb known as Vaati Transfigured, but is vanquished again. In his anger, Vaati transforms yet again, into a larger, more powerful version of this form known as Vaati's Wrath, but even this could not defeat Link, who sealed Vaati within the Four Sword. Zelda then proceeded to use the magical cap to restore what Vaati had done, destroying the cap in the process.At first Link and Zelda think the fight is over but near the end it is revealed that a strange dark essesence is working within Zelda devoring her body as an Incubator showing that Vaati's dark legend is indeed living on. And Vaati's reign of carnage and terror hadn't even begun, in fact, it was only getting worse. Legend of Zelda Four Swords The seal on Vaati was apparently weakened over time, and a long time later Vaati managed to break out of his prison within the Four Sword. Vaati kidnapped Princess Zelda, forcing four Links to go off and search for the princess. After traveling over three different lands and the dungeons they contained, Link and his three other selves confronted the wind mage in the Palace of Winds, the seat of Vaati's power. After an arduous battle between the sorcerer and the heroes, Link was able to reseal Vaati into the Four Swords blade. Vaati has two forms in this game. The first is Vaati possessing a statue of himself, encased in armor, similar to the Vaati's Transformation form from later in The Minish Cap, and the battle is very much like the battle against Cyclok in the later Phantom Hourglass. In the second form, he appears as he does in the opening cutscene. Legend of Zelda Four Sword Adventures After Link had rescued Zelda and sealed Vaati in Four Swords, Hyrule was at peace for a time. This changed when Ganondorf stole the Dark Mirror from the Temple of Darkness. Creating Shadow Link to kidnap Zelda and the Shrine Maidens, Ganondorf tricked Link into releasing the Four Sword, unsealing Vaati in the process. During his adventure to save Hyrule, Link found out that Vaati was not the real enemy. Instead, Ganondorf had instigated the ordeal with Vaati to distract Link, allowing Ganondorf the time needed to steal the power of the Hylian Shrine Maidens. Over the course of the adventure, Link rescued the Shrine Maidens and Zelda, and restored his good name upon defeating Shadow Link with Zelda's help. At the final battle, Link and his split selves defeated Vaati, and sealed Ganon within the Four Sword with the help of Zelda and the Shrine Maidens. With this, peace returned to Hyrule, and the Four Sword was laid to rest in its shrine. With this being the last tale in the Four Swords era, Vaati was supposedly finally destroyed in this game. Whether he actually destroyed Vaati, or merely sealed him inside the Dark World, is unknown. And for that matter it was even unknown that he could be killed, but most people would agree that he was simply using Ganon as leash to achieve his own goals of glorious chaos. It is unknown whether this Link is the same one from Four Swords or not because a few things have been changed like Link having a Red Shield in Four Swords Adventures and a Blue Shield in Four Swords and the Link in Four Swords sounds like the Link from Majora's Mask and the Link in Four Swords Adventures sounds like the Link from The Wind Waker. It is not exactly clear what Vaati's desire was in the Four Swords series. Most likely so simply cause Chaos and Beyond but even that's debatable, Vaati got away thankfully, but his reign of chaos was only going to get worse and Hyrule was only going to shudder at the day they forgot Vaati's horrid name in legend. Beyond Light and Darkness "Fools taking up arms against almighty and all-powerful omnipotence. They rush head-on into Armageddon into the Abyss. So I shall provide them with a most glorious doomsday! Witness what true fear and immortality is as I destroy you bit by bit with my unfathomable powers to beyond. The heavens will run red with blood. All the glorious and endless chaos, gore, and carnage shall reign supreme throughout the entire Universe to see ohohohoh how beautiful it will be. But in the end, as always, VAATI will stand triumphant. above you all for now and forever..." ~Vaati History The Beginning Arc Vaati along with Soifon were being trained by both Thanos and Terrantos. Later when Thanos decided to test their might and power, Terrantos told Thanos to take them to a Village near Godstrike, Which Thanos did. There Vaati Murdered countless innocent villagers with his magic and insane methods and was even lectured by Thanos to keep his focus and when he was hit for talking to Thanos and Soifon, they both said to keep focus. Vaati even commented how he would rape the male villager for attacking him, disgusting Soifon out. When he, Thanos, and Soifon returned he was glad to know Terrantos was proud that he gotten stronger despite Soifon getting more praise then him. Terrantos then ordered Vaati, Thanos, and Soifon to train the other villains, which Vaati agreed too. He specifically planned on training Mido and Sato. Corruption Arc Horseman of Apocalypse Arc Rise of Vaati Arc Pandora Arc Powers & Abilities Ovarall Power: Vaati may go down to be one of the most powerful if not the most powerful Titan Sorcerors of all time, the fact that he exists is a threat to all multiverses. His presensce is hidden and unknown even to the most powerful and omniscient of Gods, but whenever he does appear a league of unimaginable destruction and carnage. Words cannot descirbe his overall power and he really wouldn't have any other way. By far the most powerful Titanian Eternal, Vaati is a mutant whose massive, heavy-bodied body was born with the capacity to synthesize cosmic energy for certain personal uses. Thanos has increased his powers through bionic amplification, mystical enhancement, and as a result of being resurrected by Terrantos and the Great Titans themsleves Master Sorceror: Due to Vaati being a Sorceror and having very High Intellect he has a mass amount of knowledge of dark and white spells. Vaati has shown enoguh magic to be able to bind people in the air without even moving his hand or saying a word. Vaati has also been shown being able to remove a object from a person's body through a painful process. He has also been shown to be able to posses people, transform into others, Use all elemental magic at his command, summon tornados, Manipulate darkness & the wind, being able to make weapons with his magic, able to turn someone completly evil by just speaking words of what they done that was evil, he can also Use & control space & Time magic, and has also been shown able to make lesser Titans with his experiments he ordered Cooper and Darkseeker to research, he can also use many other types of magic from different worlds such as Kido from Bleach and Black Magic from the Final Fantasy Series. Controllable Insanity: A very bizzare ability, especially a special one that Vaati himself possess that even his higher rankers are confused by, rather then letting his insane and teared apart mind flow as a weakness, it's actually one of his most dangerous qualities, one second he will be all calm, malevolant, and gentile, the other he will completely flip out and his mind will go absolutely wild. This strange love for destruction has earned perhaps most notably to be the most insane villain ever, and even then that's debated since he plans so well. Even insane or high members like Aizen, Soifon, Lucy, Kefka, Dimentio, and Joker fear his insanity and how unpredicatable he can be. Wish Granting Powers: '''Perhaps one of Vaati most powerful yet strangest ablities is to grant and use certain wishes to a certain degree whether it'd be for his own to use against war or for other people due to manipulatation. It is unknown the length or degree it can go but it has ironically even increased since then. This may be due to the fact ever since his first, he's learned his lesson and has since then improvised and upgraded the power of his wish granting cap making him much more powerful then he was before. He's even able to wish for unlimted power. '''Genius Level Intellect/Master Strategist: Vaati is very intelligent despite acting like a idiot and being totally Insane. Vaati acts like a idiot just so his opponents underestimate him but in reality he is the 4th smartest character in the series. Possibly Vaati's most dangerous ability is his mind. Vaati's intellect is dedicated to enhancing his own powers and to the annihilation of all Life and Death. Vaati is a genius in virtually all known fields of advanced science and has created technology far exceeding contemporary Earth science and magic. His intellect surpasses Earth's greatest minds, Doctor Doom, L, Light Yagami, and Mayuri. Vaati can easily read a person's weaknesses & strengths and fighting style while fighting them and waits for the right momemnt to strike. He is also very deceptive as he was able to note that Soifon was holding back while fighting the Heroes of Earth despite how strong they are. Vaati is also very manipulative and cunning as he was able to easily manipulate Link and his friends to head to Hyrule by giving Yoruichi infomation that would protect Midna and ambushed them so he could kill them. Vaati also is quite a Mad Scientist and even more Mad than Mayuri & Kefka combine. Vaati often makes weapons or spells that would seem madly insane to others such as a drug that would make someone go mad or a drug that would increase someone's power until the drug's poison took effect. Vaati also had made body enhancements on some of his fellow members such as for Chloe he made her arms into demonic arms which could change from her human arms to her demon arms and has done a lot more experiments that even Mayuri, Hojo, and Kefka question. Vaati is nigh omnipotent and omniscient, he is even more powerful than Dante. The only being more powerful than the Vaati is One Demon Above All Lord Terrantos. His planning is so specific, he's able to pinpoint nearly every planning flaw their is in an attack and perfect it in ways many could not even imagine on how far he plans ahead and how specific it is, some even claim him to be a mind reader since he can even tell what many peopel are going to do or thinking since he can judge and pretty much predict what his opponent will do next, he's almost never surprised about anything, and when he is, he's always entertained by it. Vaati possesses intelligence that surpasses even the greatest minds in the universe. With this he is an excellent strategist, and has proven that not only sheer force of strength and power has aided him in battles. Aside from his clear and destructive insanity, he is a master planner and strategist and his armies are nearly unbeatable under his leadership (If not unpredictable and insane). Ameba/Unlimited Transformations/Metamorphosis: Vaati himself used to be trapped with his humanoid and minish form, he always mocked for how small he was and he vowed to become more signifigent and powerful. His first attempt caused much damage among the multiverses. Link managed to barely with the help of Hyrule. But what didn't kill just made him more powerful and unpredictable. Vaati is now in his most basic form a giant amebic eye, looking alot like Father in his most basic and weakened form. However comparing to Father would be a foolish saying because this being Vaati's true demonic king form now, Vaati can transform into anything he so chooses to transform proportionally and powerfully, he can transform into anything he wants whether bigger or smaller to an unlimited rate, this powerful gave the ability to whipe out entire universes before they even knew what his because he was constintly morphing and causing deception throughout the universe by disguising himself as certain people. However he goes beyond transforming into things into things that already exist and can instead transform anythnig he so chooses to desire from his highest imagination whether powerful or not, he can also create multiple version of himself as a monster. His true form if he does have one now is insane demonic gigantic eyeball covered in unlimted amount of black smog constantly evolving and growing more powerful and constantly regenerating. Vaati can alter his basic physical form into any number of geometric shapes. This is used primarily as an intimidation tactic, and if he chooses, he can alter his traditional physical appearance to include extraneous characteristics such as extra limbs, horns, claws, body parts, etc. Unlimited Cosmic Powers: '''With limitless Cosmic Power and Energy provided by multiple Titanic Sources, this makes Vaati almost impossible to defeat let alone kill. His power can literally shift the plate of the cosmos. '''Cosmic Awareness/All Knowing Omnipotence: Divine Wrath: As a Titan and King of Existence, Darkness, Chaos, and Beyond, Vaati is granted limitless power, being capable of nearly any feat within his imagination. Vaati is said to be the most powerful, being beat by his his only few Titan superiors Lucy, Aizen, Soifon, and Lord Terrantos. Vaati knows many secrets of the universe and its inhabitants, though even he is not omniscient. Invulnerability: by the end of the Crisis series, he was able to effortlessly withstand blows from The Goddesses and even the most powerful of petty Gods. Vaati is extremely resistant to most forms of physical and mental harm. Vaatis full durability capacity varies depending on the incarnation and is most either unfathomable or unknown. Overall, because he is a high-tier cosmic being, humans couldn't even begin to harm him, bullets bounce off him, rockets, explosions don't fade him, high powered Laser's or Cero's can barely even damage or pentrate him, he simply laughs at any blade that goes his way as he simply blows it away from Kingdomcome and laughs at it's insignificance, bombs and lasers won't even leave a mark on him, and high-voltage energy emissions can't penetrate through him, he simply even absorbs it. And even if it does, which is highly unlikely, he will simply regenerate and he will use that technique to laugh at them maniacally and will use there own technique again them while mocking them. He is completely immune to all earthly diseases and viruses. Even with his resistance, not even other high-tier cosmic beings like Sparda or Brett The Dragon can cause him great distress and pain, he'll instead reverse it. Also, materials forged from his home world can't hurt him as well. The only thing that brought him pain was the Four Sword which he has since evolved to surpassing and posses no threat to him now, not even any heroes can damage him now, not even Link the Hero of Time stands a chance, only his higher ranking Titans (Which are only a few) like Soifon and Aizen can actually defeat him in combat, but of course he is working on improvement atleast. Anti-Matter & Energy Manipulation: This ability well himself to project destructive bolts of energy, Time Travel, Energy Manipulation Universe Absorption: He alone conquered and consumed thousands ofuniverses to increase his power, and was able to personally battle scores all of the Universes strongest heroes simultaneously at once. He is directly responsible for more deaths than any other known Video Game History then any supervillain ever has (trillions, at least), including killing The Goddesses personally. It seems this ability only is possesed by Vaati The Great Gufuu as he is and has always been the one to bring down the Universes to it's knees and will do all he can to raise a Grand Armeggedon again. Power Augmentation: The Great Gufuu Vaati also showed capable of greatly augmenting another being's powers, as he did with Majora, whose powers were increased to levels too much for him to handle. Titan Level Speed: While it is of course randomly displayed now and then because of his insanity, Vaati can react and manuveur faster than the healthiest and strongest Godly athlete who partakes in daily exercise like Thor. Cosmic Titan Level Strength: '''When Vaati first started his reign terror as a sorceror when he stole the magical wish granting hat, his physical strength wasn't exactly the top of the notch, however he's had time to evolve aand now he reaches a physical power level so grand it even other Titans tremble in fear. While rarely displayed, Vaati is an extremely powerful Demon/Titan Lord hailing from the darkest parts of the Universes, who possesses colossal super-strength. Vaati's full strength potential varies depending on the incarnation and transformations. Overall, because he is a high-tier cosmic being, Darkseid can easily overpower and kill humans and most galactic beings and Gods he can bend and break through virtually any man-made material, and can lift extremely heavy objects, decimate full-sized buildings and other structures with his might. He possesses enough strength to match beings such as Eternity and Aizen in combat. Depending on the incarnation, he could overpower Superman with nothing but brute strength, or vice versa. As a god of New Genesis, he is able to break even the strongest of metals, once breaking Youruchi's Powerful Godstrike Blade with his bare hands. It is generally accepted that Vaati is sufficiently strong to lift 100 tons with minimal effort and is among the universe's strongest beings of all time in the Mulitverse which in itself is a scary surprise. '''Immortality: An ability he gained when he first became whole as a Demon Lord when he started his chaos as a Minish Sorceror and it hasn't faded since then and it has evolved tremendosly since then becoming a more powerful force of destruction and making him into the Ultimate Entity of Chaos, Destruction, and Beyond, to a point where he became Titan, so that the longer his presence exist destroying the Universe through Chaos, the more powerful he becomes, he's now the 4th most powerful member in Shadowblood and he doesn't wish to stop their thanks to his Titanic Power. Vaati, like all Eternal Titans, is immortal in the sense that he is immune to all known diseases and infections and is immune to the effects of aging. Formerly, Vaati was banned by Death itself from entering its realm, rendering him truly immortal. No matter the severity of any injury, Vaati was unable to die and completely recovered. Solar Winds: This powerful ability to create waves that have the power to unmake matter at its most basic level. And it can whipe out or create any Universe in the drop of a hat, such a powerful Solar Wind can cause billions of holes in the Universe to crack thus causing a great amount of endless chaos to end all Universes. Titanic Level Stamina: It is generally accepted that Vaati can maintain continuous movement and strenuous exercise for unlimited periods of time without ever getting weary or tired in the process, and it that regard, he can battle other Demons, Gods, Titans for extended amounts of time before tiring. Telempathy: Vaati can easily read minds of others anywhere in entire Universe. In this ability, he can also attack or invade someone's mind with images easliy allowing his way acess to control there minds and manipulate there doings too, fate has no control over him. Mind Control: Vaati can control the actions, thoughts and speech of humans just by thinking. In the scope of this ability, he can apparently, easilt able to take control and take over 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 individuals at once minimum, indicating the capacity potential his brain can achieve. So much so that his ablitiy to possess people has surpassed even the most powerful of possessors like Veran and Majora's and Darkseid's or even Satan's who's powers pale compale to his even then. Telekinesis: To add, Vaati gained an even newer and more terrifying ablity then even his powerful Elemental and Dark Sorcerory could grant him, the destruction and power to move any object at will by just using Gravity itself to bend matter and planets into nothingness. Vaati can mentally influence the movement of objects and people with his mind; he often makes things float with simple gestures of his hand. And he can even destroy entire planets and Solar Systems by letting them tear themselves apart and destroy themsleves from the inside by just a single though using mere Gravity without even moving then. A terrifying ability for a Titan indeed. Feeding off of Energy: Ever since his first defeat Vaati has made sure that he has become far more powerful then he has before and perfecting all the mistakes and flaws he had the past constantly, evolving into something more powerful each second. Part of this is due to his high intelligence, another is due to the fact ever since he was defeated and turned into a pure evil demon, he's been somewhat of a power spounge ever since, absorbing all the unlimted energy that comes cross his to an unlimted radius and rate. Matter Manipulation: Vaati can transmute and manipulate matter, and in extension atoms, at will; he can destroy humans and Gods with a mere thought, and as such, he can even create his own creature complexions by design out of nothing, as he did when he created the being known as Strayne. Also, Darkseid can cause organisms to degrade and de-evolve. Magic Abilties: Vaati is the Sorcerer Supreme of Earth's Universe;in fact their is little to no doubt that he is perhaps the greatest and most powerful Demonic Sorceror Wizard that ever was and ever will be. Even near Terrantos's level. Vaati has unparalleled mastery of the mystic arts, which he uses to defend his reality from otherworldly threats; his primary magical patrons mostly come from the Titans and the all powerful force of his spiritual dark powers known as "The Gufuu Effect." The Great Gufuu is the all-powerful and all-knowing dark force in the Universe that also happens to be his spiritual form and though only symbolized merely as an Eye, like Vaati it is as formless and as powerful as Dark as the Unknown Void of Darkness itself, perhaps even being a surpassing force to even that. Although he has, on multiple occasions, called upon the power of many other demons for his service and bidding such as Majora, Dormmammu, Satan, Cthulhu, Sithis, and many more. Strange more frequently did so before he realized Dormammu's true dark nature in the earlier issues. Vaati is potentially the most powerful being in the Universe and Beyond and one of the most powerful beings in the Multiverse and the Titans only being merely surpassed by his rivals like Soifon. He has once stated multiple times that he can kill a mortal with the twitch of a finger and just a mere single thought which he has proven to before. Mr. Mxyzptlk and Eternity, the sentience of the DC and Marvel Universe, has described Vaati as "more powerful by far than any of your fellow Titans then ever before and more insane then the rest", narration has described him as "the mightiest magician in the cosmos and beyond", and the Vaati considers him on a level with cosmic Soifon and beyond that, though he is still aching for a chance to destroy. Banishment The Ultimate Seal: Vaati has banished many things by his and his master's choosing from mortal men to Gods to of course creatures and humans to other dimision but the extent of this is only possible as long as the 'Banish-ers' magic is greater then that of the 'Banish-ees' magic during the banishment. Universal Source: By manipulating the ambient mystical energy of this universe, Vaati can perform a great many functions. Commonly this is seen as energy bolts that range from low power to planet destroying he uses this mystical energy to cast spells of a near infinite variety . . . Dark Cosmic Storm and Thunder: '''In his Wind Mage Era, Vaati was powerful enough to summon storms of the Apocalypse to kill people, now his power ranks even more far supreme then that as he can now summon and great powerful storm to destroy Universes and throw them too at his will and can generate and create powerful and magical dark thunder that can destroy anything. He demonstrated attack when he first fought Ghirahim over there rank and Vaati finally easily won. '''The Eyes of Gufuu/Vaati/Hypnotizism and Instant Reanimation and Illusionary Master: An early technique that Vaati uses and he still does to eleminate forces in a quck powerful gesture is by simply starring at them and reanimating there bodies into there own liking, he can do this in several ways by simply thinking about it, pointing his finger, and just by simply starring. With his terrfying eyes he can also trasnport you to any realm he chooses or desires such as the Nightmare Realm, The Titan Realm, The Dark World, Tarturas's Pits, his own terrifying Realm known as the Vaati Realm, and any other terrfying realm where he controls everything and can devour you in instant time. He can also cause powerful illusions instantly like Aizen and kill you in them in a mere second or put you to sleep and kill you insantly in his realm or the dream world like Dethl, Nightmare, of Freddy Kueger. This power seems limitless in fact. Only being like Cthulhu or Itachi have come close to this superior. Molecular Dispersion: He is also able to dissipate and disperse the molecules of an object or organism, effectively erasing them from existence. A clear irony in fact, for a Titan who's so large now who can destroy people from such a small angle as a reminder when he too was just a mere small Minish then. Avatar Creation: A simple thought allows Vaati to create liable avatars if/when the need arises. Vaati can posses and create several different Avatars and possess and control there movements at ease. So much that it scares even the most powerful and intelligent of possessors. Psionic Possession: The beyond Godly level of psychic abilities to possess an individual and negate any superhuman abilities they may have. Energy Manipulation: can also mentally control most known forms of energy, allowing him to erect protective force fields and project withering energy bolts. Time and Space Manipulation: Vaati's very presence and existence can shape and change the cause, effect, and fate of space and time more then anyone could possibly imagine. Flight: Like so many other Titans, flight is the least thing he can do since he has so much limitless to all the dark magic and elements. Invisibility: Of course it adds to his teleknetics. Teleportion/Dimension Warping: Vaati can teleport himself and other beings anywhere in the entire Universe even through other dimensions at a mere thought. This ability that he possess he's had when he first became corrupted and it only hs improved over time unfortunately for the heroes. This kind of teleportation is so acute that is surpasses even Tobi's technique and allows him teleport to even other Worlds and Dimension limitlessly without drawback. Size Alteration Limitlessly: '''Vaati can easily manipulate his size, density and mass just by thinking, enabling him to become any size he wants. He can be a big enough force of Demonic Destruction to eat entire Universes, or small enough and molecular enough for even the smallest Minish or Virus that no God or Human can even see, not even other Viruses or ants, can see this deadly virus that become such a Gigantic and Powerful Titan. Vaati can increase or decrease his overall volume to nearly any size he chooses. The limits of this ability are subject only to the degree of power available to him at any one time. At the height of his power, Vaati has been able to make himself large enough to literally straddle planets. It should be noted that although his volume may increase, this does not necessarily mean that his mass or density will increase in proportion (although it could if he so chooses). There have been many instances where Vaati has increased his volume to mountain-sized levels without causing any structural damage to the environment around him. In contrast, the Vaati can compress his corporeal form and has been known to become small enough that he could exist inside of a needle. '''Time Travel: Vaati can move and transverse through time at ease. Titan Level Regneration: '''Vaati could endow and endure his lesser subjects with enormous powers. either granting them new abilities, increasing old ones they already possess or restoring lost powers to others at higher levels. He's done so with Majora, Bellum, Dark Link, King Bulbin, Cooper, and many others who've served his chaotic will. '''The Gufuu (Demons) Effect: '''Vaati wields a cosmic energy field called "Gufuu Effect", which proves integral, as it is the core from which his other abilities manifest from. This effect allows him to transverse through time and space, also enabling him to break interpretable barriers and force-fields. '''Vaati's Powerful Titan Core/The Eyes Of Gufuu: Vaati's main power. He focuses this power as a form of energy that he fires from his eyes. This effect is not only a relentless attack, but it is capable of teleporting the target to any location Vaati chooses and recall them later or erase the target from the universe and similarly reform them. Vaati has pinpoint control over his powerful and infinitely Dark Gufuu Beams, and his unerring aim allows it to travel in straight lines or bend, twist or curve around corners. It has been shown that the Gufuu Beams were atleast barely ineffective against the Blades of The Holy Sword (The Four Sword), but he has now since perfected that technique and has made them more powerful so that they can penetrate anything, even his fellow Titans then. He has claimed that no being had yet withstood the full force of the Gufuu Beams from the Powerful Gufuu Core, but Deity and Sparda nonetheless barely survived the attack then. Intimidation: With his frightening visage and ruthless nature, Vaati instills fear in friend and foe alike, something he no doubt enjoys. Yet he can deceive and play the role as a small weak innocent child, surprising you, scaring you, and slowly killing you with his powerful deception and chaotic destruction over fear. Vaati's Cosmic Cure: Vaati can control all the Universes at will and reanimate them and control them all at will vand Black Holes. Maximum Reanimation: '''Vaati can reanimate things limitlessly from small micro specks into Giant Monsters and Demonic Colosus's to an Entire Universe and turn it into his own Dark Weapon. He uses technique the most in battle more then any other Titan combine and it nearly matches Terrantos. '''Ancient Power Of The Wind Fists: A technique that Vaati knew of earlier but took him years to master, the wind fist is very similar to Lucy's Vectors and just as powerful, he can summon a near infinite amount of invisible wind fists to strike down, tear up, and devour the victims. Maximum Telekenetic Abilities: Many Titans have this but Vaati's stems supreme off of nearly any of them only being surpassed by Lucy... but that may very well change in a matter of time. Psychological Bane: '''Much like Lucy, Scarecrow, Cthulhu or Cooper, everytime you stare at her eyes, you literally freeze with insane fear. '''Total Omniscience Beyond Gods and Titans: All Titans are basically all-powerful, all-knowing, and all-intelligent. Yes Vaati's reigns supremem of most and surpasses most. The Personification of Darkness/Evil/Etc: Like any other Titan she is a Great Personification of Destruction and War, and as long as any of those things exists, she will live forever. And as long as these things exist, and even beyond that, Vaati and the rest of the Titans will last forever, in fact Vaati might even last longer. Anywhere/Nowhere: Thanks to the great Titan Lords, most of the Titan can absolutely anywhere and nowhere at the same time, just like the Dead/Alice cat theory. Limitless Transformations: Mostly any Titan can possess this capability of morphing into anything he/she desiers, however Vaati's Powers allow him to morph into anything limitless even beyond his higher ranks like Aizen and Soifon, his limitless morphs and transformations give him unlimited power and persistance and always keep the person guessing. Expert Swordsmanship: Vaati has never been seen using a sword in his games but in DWS he wields a 6 foot-length Katana and has shown to be able to use it in a expert swordsman way as he was able to nearly kill Dinmamma3000 with it and nearly cut off the head of some of the heroes of earth. He also has been seen using a similar sword style to that of Sephiroth & even Squall. He has been seen using uppercuts with his sword, jabs, slashes, and much more each adding more power than the one before it. Fear Projection: Vaati posses the limitless ability to project fear into the heart and souls of his adversaries Cero: Vaati being one of the many who gain new powers that aren't from his worlds. Vaati was given the power of Cero by his master; Dark Emperor. His Cero's color is purple and its destructive power is twice the amount of a arrancar's and it can easily destroy anything from a fortress to a Solar System with just one blow. "What will you do when your friends, your enemies, your lover, are all Vaati? When there is one body '''and one '''spirt '''only? One Force. One '''Mind. One Life. One Death. One Blackness of the Bitter Cold and Darkness. 'One Will'. One Existence that is Vaati. Will you be the enemy of all existence, then? Because Vaati is Everything ad Beyond! Is always has... and it always will be ME!"~Vaati Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Minish Category:Demons Category:Devils Category:Old Ones Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:Followers of Yog-Sothoth Category:Death Generals Category:Legend of Zelda